Last Name Basis: The Sequel
by CharCorvin
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets what he wants...right?


Ohh, yes! The much awaited sequal. I give you only three instructions: Read, Enjoy, Review. That is all.

"What have you done to my house?" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Your house? Excuse me, _dear_, but I thought it was _our_ house?"

"It bloody…wait, uhhmm." He stuttered waiting for the better answer to win out. It didn't. "It bloody well is my house!"

"Then you paint the damn room!" Hermione threw the paintbrush at him, which caught him full in the chest. She crossed her arms over her own chest and rested them on her slightly bulging belly.

"What have you done to my house?" He repeated, glaring at her with all the rage he could muster.

"I was painting the nursery for your information, Malfoy."

_Oh, last name basis, eh? She must be pissed._

"I thought we agreed to go with a less…influential color." Draco turned staring at the wall.

"Now, now, Malfoy. When we moved in, after you broke into my apartment and proposed to me, remember that?" She carried on. "I believe you said that you would buy a nice house that I could decorate whichever way made me happy."

"Yes! Yes I did and do you know what I got, Granger?" He asked. "Throw pillows! Dozens of them! All over the couch so I can't watch Quidditch on the telly without taking a running leap! Throw pillows all over the bed so that I sleep sitting up! Throw pillows, Granger!"

He paused, waiting for her to soak it in. She didn't.

"Throw pillows!" He tried again, moving his arms like a windmill. "All over the house!"

"I really don't see your point." She walked away.

* * *

He found her again in the kitchen. Which was decorated in deep reds and blacks.

"And this! This monstrosity of a kitchen! Silverware is silver, Granger! What's this bloody red grippy thing?"

"It looks nice," she said as she poured a glass of water.

"Looks nice? It has no purpose! Like this cutting board, you don't cut anything. I have never once seen you use this damn thing. You always use magic."

"Well, I am a witch. It's better to look less suspicious to the neighbors, you know."

"Don't even try that one." He frowned.

"Oh, and why not?" Hermione's anger was getting the better of her.

"We live in Diagon Alley."

Again, she walked away. He quietly excused himself from the house to get a nice, stiff drink at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione slowly lowered herself into the bath. Giggling slightly as her tummy stuck out of the water. She watched the sky slowly turn dark. He threw open the bathroom door and threw a red towel at her.

"I thought we were going out to dinner?"

"I'm tired from all the whining," she paused. "I mean, painting."

"Come on, Granger. I'm sorry. You can paint the damn house any damn color you please. Can we go?"

Hermione stood up, he dried her off slowly, pausing to kiss her stomach.

"Hello, little Draco Junior," he said, grinning.

"No."

"Salazar?"

"No," Hermione walked out into the bedroom. Draco followed her, sitting down on the crimson bedspread.

"Blaise?"

"As much as I love the boy, no."

"I suppose you want something like Harry or Ronald."

"No, I don't think so." Hermione emerged from the closet in a red sundress. "How do you even know it's a boy?"

"Oh, Hermione," he sighed as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "I just _know_. Are you ready to go?"

"I've got something to show you first."

"But love, you just got into the dress," he laughed.

"Clever, follow me."

She took his hand and led him down the hallway. The thick, maroon carpet muffled their footsteps.

"My goodness, Granger! A door!"

"Open it, you prat," Hermione laughed.

He did.

The room that had previously been a nice shade of Christmas red, was now painted in a deep emerald. Malfoy spun around, soaking in all the detail.

"I thought it would be red."

"Well, daddy decided to go have himself a drink and made mommy feel bad."

"Bloody right. It's my house." He leaned over the crib, holding up a stuffed animal.

A lion.

She grinned.

"You can't have everything."


End file.
